Lost & Found
by Aubrie1234
Summary: In their world, they were lost. In the world of Tera, they're found and are given a second chance at life. How are they going to make use of it? Live like normal, be detectives again, or be warriors to help fight the argons and other evils? Is it possible they could try all three? Well, trouble follows wherever they go...
1. Chapter 1

Lost & Found

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Dougal didn't know what he was supposed to expect when he had to break up a streetfight between two human men and an amani man. He was even more surprised when the humans accused the amani of trying to take an elf woman's purse. It went down like this:

"Hey, hey! Break it up, no fighting!" Dougal had to push through the crowd that had gathered around three men, two humans and an amani. The two humans were several years younger than himself, about 17 or 18, and looked drastically different from each other. One was blond with blue eyes and the other had black hair with brown eyes. But the way they stuck close together and moved, he guessed they were either good partners or brothers. They were both glaring at a red-scaled amani with horns that swept backward from the back of his head.

"Okay, just what was going on here?!" Dougal asked, eyes flicking between the three. The blond looked like he wanted to say something, but the brunette silenced him with a small nudge.

"Sir, we have reason to believe that this man tried to steal a purse." the brunette said.

"We saw it with our own eyes." the blond nodded.

"How could I have done that? You don't have proof except your own words. Besides, where's the purse now if I stole it?" shot back the amani, holding open his hands.

"The humans are right." An elf woman stepped out of the crowd, also glaring at the amani, "He stole my purse and the boys fought him to get my bag back." She showed the purse, where the strap was torn, "He tore it when he grabbed it."

"Well then, guards, arrest him!" With the crowd surrounding them, there was no place for the amani to go, and he was caught. Once the crowd was dispersed and the thief led away, Dougal saw the two men talking with the elf.

"Thank you for getting it back. I never though I would have been able to fight him, let alone catch him."

"It's fine. We were just helping out." said the brunette.

"But it looks like you're going to need a new one." the blond pointed at the torn strap.

"It's alright, it can be sewed back on. By the way, I never learned your names. I'm Alya."

"I'm Joe, and this is my older brother, Frank." said the blond, "We're happy to help, and lucky to be in the right place at the right time."

"You boys must have been quick on your feet and your wits to stop this. By the way, I'm Dougal." he shook hands with the brothers once coming over, "It was more of a petty crime, but you still stopped it."

"And they did it like soldiers." Alya added, "Are you two in the Federation, by any chance?" The brothers glanced at each other.

"Sorry, but we're not from around here, and we've never heard of the Federation." said Frank. This surprised Alya and Dougal.

"Then you must have had an impressive upbringing. Anyway, I must be going." Alya gave them a nod, "Thank you for your help once again."

"Glad to be of service, m'lady." Joe nodded back with a smile while Frank rolled his eyes and Alya giggled. She then left, allowing the three to be alone.

"I may not have seen what happened myself, but from what I gather, you two could become soldiers if you wanted."

"Well, we're just travellers. We don't really like violence." Frank said.

"The Federation, with the full name of the Valkyon Federation, isn't like that. I'm a consul for the force, and we have a variety of jobs you can do." He gave them a quick once over, hiding his surprise at the seeming fact that they had no weapons. Or armor, for that matter. And their clothes didn't look like they fit them well. Had the boys actually stolen them? But then why would they stop a thief if they had stolen something themselves?

 _People have weird morals sometimes, but I better not let them on, in case they really are thieves._ "So, do either of you have a class?"

"Again, we're not from around here, so..."

"You two _can't_ be serious." Dougal massaged his forehead, "I guess I'll have to give you all the details on this place, won't I?" The brothers nodded sheepishly.

 _It's also possible they could be spies. I'll have to be careful what I tell them._ "To get you started, I'll give you a quick tour of the city, then take you to the training grounds. I can tell you about classes there."

"And what about races?" Frank asked, "I recognize humans and elves here, but I don't recognize the other five."

 _Observant. But if they don't know about elins, poporis, barakas... Maybe they really are clueless travellers after all._

"Look, dude, we may be a bit ignorant on a lot of things here, but we're not stupid." Joe added, "This place is obviously at war and everyone's on edge. We don't want to cause any more trouble for you, since it seems you're stretched thin, but we don't really want to go to war, either. However, I'm guessing your classes are different types of battle styles or weapons, possibly both. Since we're going to go back out into the world, we're going to need to learn about those classes, become one of them so we can get our weapons, and get some armor, which probably won't be free. We'll have to do a job for you so we can get that stuff. Am I right?"

 _..._ Definitely _smarter than they look._ "...And you got all that just from observations and words?"

"We both did." Frank said, "We're detectives, actually. Our father, being a detective himself, raised us that way and we've gone on a lot of cases. We're not stupid, but we're not defenseless, either. It's how we took down that man."

"A trip here, a tackle there, and boom!" Joe pumped his fists into the air, "Touchdown!"

"So you really are nothing but travelling detectives? No spies or anything?"

"Nope." Frank shook his head, "We've had to go undercover as our enemies before, though. However, if we had the choice, we wouldn't be criminals." Slowly, Dougal nodded.

"Alright. Well, I'll keep my promise, and you can get your weapons and armor on one condition. You don't have to join and be in the records, but I would like to make you both honorary members of the Federation. You could go about your usually stuff, but when I need you, or another Federation soldier or officer does, you have to do that job for us. Of course it's optional, but if you want to keep your armor and weapons, you have to keep up a good reputation, which means doing those quests. Understood?" They both nodded.

"We get it. Now, give us a tour of this place!"

"Unlike him, I actually read things. This place is called Velika, right?"

"Right. It goes with a history lesson too. A long time ago, humans were once nomads in these lands..." Dougal then began to explain Velika's history and the different shops and stores around, and he even told them about the other cities and continents, along with the lore, races, and classes. They managed to finish most of it by the time they had gotten to the training grounds. And, as their occupations suggested, Joe and Frank were great listeners, Frank moreso than Joe.

"I can't believe you two knew almost nothing about this place, let alone the other continents."

"We come from a far away land, different that Arborea." Joe said, "It's a lot more advanced than this place and isn't infested with monsters or giant wars. We have some small ones here and there, but nothing on this big a scale in years."

"That explains your different clothes and why you don't have armor or weapons." Dougal surmised.

"Sort of. We don't like to carry weapons, but we can use a variety if we have to." Frank put in, "Now, this is where you're going to test us to see which class we fit in with the most?"

"Yep, but with your diversity, I doubt the first time will be able to pin you down." Joe grinned as Frank smiled.

"That's one of our specialties. Where are the weapons?"

"Joe, don't be so trigger happy. Or, in this case, weapon happy."

"Well, there are 12 classes in all, but some of them can only be used by one race or one gender, mostly a combination of both. Ninjas and Reapers are limited to elins, Gunners can only be high elf females or castanic females, and Brawlers can only be human women."

"Is there a way we can still try them out?" Joe asked excitedly.

"Go ahead, knock yourself out." Dougal smiled as Joe cheered and ran into the weapons house. Frank shook his head once again and followed his brother. Soon enough, they came out with their own weapons. Frank had a shield and lance, and Joe had an arcannon.

* * *

As the day went on, the brothers tried out different weapons on the dummies and even fought each other sometimes. So far, Dougal noted, Frank seemed to lean towards defense and long-range while Joe was more offensive and close-range. However, they could easily switch to the other's preferences. And they adapted well to the many weapons and different environments of the training grounds. They truly could be very diverse. It was at the end of the day they showed off their quick wits and reflexes by going into a one-on-one match without weapons. Other apprentices and officers had also gathered throughout the day to watch the brothers and were amazed at the same things Dougal had noticed.

"Alright, let's give them a taste of how well we can fight _without_ weapons. What do you say, little brother?" Joe grinned at Frank's words.

"Bring it on, big bro!" Frank grinned back and they began to circle each other, looking for weaknesses and improvised weapons. They were going to fight in an open space for this, on the sandy field of the grounds so they wouldn't get hurt too much. Suddenly, they lunged for their improvised weapons: two dummies they had knocked down earlier with the regular weapons. They were battered, but still looked good enough to be weapons if needed. Still grinning, the two then began to fight with the dummies.

"Pretty impressive." Dougal jumped and spun around.

"Sagittarus! Don't scare me like that!" The elin shrugged.

"So are they new recruits?" The lancer turned back to the fight.

"No, they're travellers with amazing skills. I'm serious, Sagi!" he added when he saw her suspicious look, "I'm letting them be honorary members of the Federation. They can get the weapons and armor they need and still travel, but they have to do a few jobs here and there to keep up their reputation so they won't lose the armor and weapons."

"I see. But if they're so good, why didn't they join the Federation before?"

"They're not from here, or any place in Arborea. I think they might be from another place in Tera, but I can't fathom where. The only thing I really know about the two is that they and their father are detectives, and veterans at it." Sagi's ears twitched at that.

"Detectives?" Dougal nodded.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen them go at it yet. Are you planning on something?"

"...I need their help with something. I'll be in their hotel room, waiting with a gift."

"A gift? And how the h**l do you know where their hotel room is?" Sagi could give gifts, and she did it all the time, but most of that time they were pranks. And she had various ways of knowing things, some of them not good. It seemed she knew what he was thinking, so she smiled.

"Don't worry, this is a proper gift. The job I've got for them is going to be dangerous, so they're going to need something that can help them with it. It should also be able to help them with their armor and weapons problem. And that's easy; just look in all the hotels at their registries. See you!" She then skipped off happily and Dougal knew that when she did that, what followed it was never good to those who saw her next.

 _Oh gods. Be brave and lucky, Frank and Joe. You're going to need it when dealing with her._

* * *

"Now that was great!" Joe cheered as he and Frank went to join Dougal after their fight and meeting the other apprentices and officers who had gathered to see them. The officers had even asked if they were veterans with how well they fought and handled the weapons. Eventually, however, they had to disperse the crowd.

"I agree. We haven't done something like that in a long time." Frank nodded with a smile.

"Well, your day isn't over just yet. A friend of mine, Sagittarus, has a job for you. Don't ask how, but she said she'd meet you in your hotel room."

"How can she do that?" Joe asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"She's not a criminal if that's what you're thinking. She's got a lot of influence, though, because she's one of the greatest heroes of this time."

"What has she done?" Frank asked, crossing his arms.

"I don't know everything, she'll have to tell you that, but she's taken down gods and argons, which aren't easy feats. But we shouldn't keep her waiting. And by the sound of it, she didn't seem to want me there, which means that what she wants to tell you, and possibly her gift, has to stay secret." They nodded.

"I guess we don't really have a choice. See you tomorrow, Doug!" Joe waved as he and Frank left.

 _Interesting nickname, to say the least..._

* * *

"I wonder if what Dougal said about Sagittarus was legit."

"Well, he did say that she was his friend, and I trust him."

"Yes, but remember, we can't go trusting anyone here. With how war-like it seems, spies could be anywhere."

"And assassins." Frank nodded at Joe's words. They were walking down the hallway to their shared room, the only available one they could get in the city. Seeing as they could be overheard, they talked in low, soft tones.

"What do you think her gift is? Or what class and elin race?" Joe shrugged and placed his hand on the doorknob to their room.

"Well, we're about ti find out." With a quick turn, he threw the door open, there, sitting on their bed, was who they presumed was Sagittarus.

She was a fox elin with long red hair, blue eyes, and a purple/gold-orange/slightly blue full-body suit. Hanging from her back was a bow, so they guessed she was an archer. With the name, it now made sense with the class.

"Thank you both for coming. Dougal told me about how your guys were detectives, so I could use your help." She stood, where her ears barely came up to the middle of their chests, possibly a little taller than that. Glancing at each other, Frank nodded, where Joe closed the door behind them.

"What is it you need?" the brunette asked.

"You know about the gods, right?"

"Yeah, but without facts, Frank won't believe it." Joe jeered, where Frank rolled his eyes.

"Well, this has to do with the gods. I need your help in finding out where some of them might be because, I have reason to believe Velik and Mystel have been kidnapped."

* * *

 _ **Cliff Hanger, hanging from a cliff...That's why we call him Cliff Hanger! *giggle* Extra points to those who know where that's from! Anyway, here are the notes:**_

 _ **I reason that Arborea are the two continents the game is centered around, and Tera is what they call their world/earth.**_

 _ **Anyway, read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Lost & Found

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"What do you mean they've been kidnapped?" Joe asked, "I thought they had amazing powers that didn't allow that to happen."

"That's the thing, we don't know what happened." Sagittarus sighed, running a hand through her hair, "A few days ago, Ciebel, Velik's priestess, asked me to meet her in Velik's chamber, and I was surprised not to find the goddess there. She then explained to me that, minutes before, Her connection with Velik had wavered, as if something was happening to the goddess, and when she went to check on Velik, Velika's protector was gone, but there was a feather, this one, to be exact." They hadn't really noticed the large bag beside her feet, but then Sagittarus pulled out a large black feather. It was as long as her arm!

"I've met Mystel before, and she has one white and one black wing. I'm sure this is one of her black wing's feathers, which had led me to think that they might be kidnapped." She handed it over to the brothers to examine.

"Do you have any suspects?" Frank asked, running a finger over the feather's edges.

"Only three, and one of them I've knocked off already: the evil gods, who I am actually friends with, the archdevas, and the argons."

"Why do you think the evil gods didn't have anything to do with this?" Joe questioned.

"I'm a friend to them through Killian, who is the god of terror and shares a body with another god, his sister Icaruna, who is the god of fear. Killian and I have been dating, actually, and only he, Icaruna, and the other two evil gods know. Akasha, the god of disease, and Thulsa, the god of death."

"Do you mind if I write this all down?" Sagittarus shook her head at Frank's question, where he pulled out a notebook and pen from the pockets of his clothes and began writing. The elin didn't seem to think that strange, but Dougal had said she was strange herself, so they couldn't say that her behavior meant that they did have pens and notebooks here.

"Like I said, no one else knows that I've been dating Killian, let alone in love with him. I'm a famous hero, and I don't want anyone to think I'm evil when I'm not. Killian and the other gods used to be evil, and still are somewhat, but after I defeated them and found out they were still alive, we all became fast friends."

"But I thought gods couldn't be killed?" Joe asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"They can, because they're just superpowered people with extreme healing abilities. They're just like us, and they can be killed. Why do you think Icaruna merged with her brother?"

"Well, unfortunately, everyone has to be considered a suspect, even those you trust. Can you tell us more about Ciebel, the argons, and the archdevas?" Sagittarus sighed, but nodded.

"Sure, but you'll need to sit down for a while. This isn't going to be short, except for Ciebel's part, since I don't know much about her." They all took seats on the bet, the brothers at the foot while Sagittarus sat at the head.

"Then what do you know about her?"

"She's Velik's priestess, which means that, basically, when Velik makes a decision, Ciebel announces it. However, when Velik wants to see you in person, Ciebel can teleport you there."

"So she's the only one who knows how to get to Velik?" Joe asked.

"Yes, but you can't start accusing her!" Sagittarus defended, "I can assured you that few people know about Mystel, and Ciebel doesn't know her, so how could one of Mystel's feathers have been there?"

"Good point, but she's still a suspect. Not one of the top ones, but still one. What about the evil gods?"

"Killian, Akasha, Icaruna, and Thulsa originally got together so they could bring back Kelsaik, the beast of destruction, to take over or even destroy the world. It wasn't their first plan, either, or the first one I foiled. I managed to stop them from controlling Kelsaik, and they were planning to do something similar later when Killian and Icaruna stepped in.

"I don't know why or how, but from what Icaruna told me, Killian fell in love with me. It was when I was fighting him, she said, and he fell in love not only with how I looked, but how I fought and my personality. After the fight, they disappeared and I thought I had killed them, but they were actually alive; the other gods did the same. It was a few months after that Killian decided to show himself, where he scared me half to death and I nearly shot him full or arrows!" she growled the last part before continuing.

"As I was saying, he finally showed himself and explained everything, and it took a while for me to believe him, let alone trust him, but once I did, well... Everything went well from then on. Back to the case, I asked them all about what happened, and they hadn't even heard of it when I asked. However, it did make them worried, which adds to my theory that Velik and Mystel were kidnapped, and I'm afraid the other remaining gods might be kidnapped as well."

"Which of the gods are left, then?" Joe said, "When you said the gods could be killed, you sounded like some of them have been killed already."

"Many were in the Divine War, including Icaruna, but she's the only dead one that survived. There was Kelsaik, who was originally Sikander, but I had to kill him after he was transformed. I wasn't able to do anything about that, or save him when the argons came and took his body away. There are also the evil gods, which I've told you about, Mystel, Velik, and Kaia, the goddess of war and protector of Kaiator and the amani. The original 12, the ones who were the fathers and mothers to the other gods, were mostly killed during the Divine War. However, only Sikander, Zenobia, and Saleron survived."

"I don't think we've heard of Zenobia." Frank noted.

"She's the child of one of the original 12, I think, and was in love with another god, Iannis, who was killed and laid to rest in Tempest Reach. I helped her prevent Thulsa from reviving him somewhat. The hurricane of snow that covers the region now was made by her to keep Thulsa from resurrecting Iannis. Even if he's somewhat good now, Thulsa still has all of his plans of domination and destruction." Sagittarus shook her head.

"So we'll have to question the evil gods, Kaia, Zenobia, and Saleron and see if they know anything. Do you know where they are?"

"All of them except Zenobia. I only met her once and I have no idea where she resides. However, I do have an idea of how to see her again. And, since you've taken the case, I want to give you these." she pulled out two pairs of gloves from the bag. One pair was white with blue highlights, which she gave to Joe, and the other was black with green highlights, which was given to Frank.

"These are the Creation Order gloves. They're both prototype weapons created from salvaged argon technology, and and they are named so because they can create anything you can think of except for magic and animals. Weapons, armor, you name it."

"Why are you giving these to us? You just met us." Frank asked as Joe tried on his gloves.

"I trust you, and Dougal does as well. From what he said, you could use these with how diverse you are, not just in battle but with how you move, and that can help you with your detective disguises."

"And you're the only one who knows about the missing gods?" Joe asked. Sagittarus nodded once again.

"Yes, we don't want to cause a panic. Now, as for the argons, they've recently invaded. And by recently, I mean in the past year or two. They've nearly taken over Northern Shara and are spreading elsewhere. If they capture you, they can take you to a place where they suck out your life energy and turn you into one of them." she shook her head sadly, "I've seen it too many times with my own eyes. But I do have a much deeper grudge against them as well." Sagittarus then went into the explanation of Stepstone Isle and what happened there.

"...That must have been terrible..." Joe said softly, feeling sorry for her and angry at the argons; Frank felt the same. She nodded.

"We're still trying to find ways to free the children, but I'm afraid they may never find out."

"And you hold a grudge on the argons because of this?" the brunette wanted to make sure.

"Yes. And then there are the archdevas. They have lived up in Northern Arun, which is surrounded by storms, but one of the new airships managed to get through so we could explore the place. That's where we found out about the archdevas. The lands of Northern Arun, like much of the rest of the world, used to belong to the Giants. They've been trying to figure out the mysteries there and have been practicing a type of magic even the Giants rejected: a mix of medicine and mysticism called blood magic, and it's pretty powerful. They were fine keeping to themselves until a dark lord rose up, named Dakuryon, who wants to reshape more than just himself. He wants to reshape the world."

"Sounds like a really twisted guy." the blond commented.

"He is. Many think he's used his magic, which is considered the most powerful of all the archdevas, to become their supreme ruler by eliminating his enemies, both political and personal. Now all the archdevas live under his rule and look to his twisted visions. Slowly, the army he created conquered Northern Arun, until we arrived through the storm barrier. That's when things got really nasty." she shivered, "They also created the demokrons, transformed beings that look like they've gone through H**l and back and are some of the worst things to face. As it is, though the archdevas created them, they can barely be controlled.

"In Northern Arun is the baraka city of Highwatch, one of the strongholds there, and there are two tribes fighting against one another, one wanting peace and the other serving the archdevas. The peace ones are called the Khirians, and the servers are the Parthians. As for Dakuryon, I managed to stop him for a while with the help of my friends, but I have the suspicion he's back and has something to do with this." The brothers nodded.

"Well, we've got all we can, I think." Frank put the pen and notebook away, "Time to go see Ciebel and see if there's anything she could have missed." Sagittarus was surprised.

"Right now?" she looked out the window, "I know she's probably still out there, but it's night! You really want to talk to her _now_?" As she said it, the brothers were making good use of their gloves by creating armor and clothes for themselves. All they had to do was think of something and run their hands over their bodies, such as their legs, and armor and clothing would appear. Soon enough, their clothing and armor looked like a mixture of the various classes', but fit them amazingly well.

"The sooner the better." Joe answered. Sagittarus shrugged, but led the way to the tops of Velik's steps. Like she had said, Ciebel was there. She seemed sadder than normal, but was covering it up well.

"Ah, Sagi!" Ciebel cheered up at the sight of the elin, "And who are these boys?" Sagittarus took a quick look around before answering, making sure they wouldn't be overheard.

"They've come to help us with Velik."

"We want to take a look at Velik's room, see if there's anything you could have missed." Ciebel nodded.

"Just hold my hands and I'll teleport you there." They did so, holding hands in a circle. In a small flash of light, they were gone from the streets and were now standing in Velik's chambers. The brothers began to look everywhere, behind pillars and even through windows. Soon enough, Joe found something.

"Look here." he pointed to the sill of a window, which looked to have a small smudge on it, "What do you think?"

"Maybe some sort of print." Frank crouched to examine it.

"If it was another god or a magic user, they would have just teleported in here, so that means someone might have been in here through the window." Ciebel said, "Though I would have felt it through Velik."

"Well, these prints may have been made after Velik was kidnapped, so we can't come to conclusions too quickly." Joe said, "Are you getting the prints, Frank?"

"Yep." The women watched, amazed, as he pulled out a small box. He took out a bottle of something and shook powder over the sill before taking a large, clear ribbon and sticking it over the smudges. He then pulled the ribbon away and the powder stuck to it in the shape of the smudges!

"Looks more like a footprint than any finger- or handprints." Frank said, "Is there a way to check different types of shoes?" This snapped the girls out of their amazement.

"Well, we could go to the Creation Workshop and ask the armor blacksmiths, ask the merchants, or even check the Dressing Room." Sagittarus said.

"What's the Dressing Room?" Joe asked.

"It's a shop you can summon to buy all sorts clothing and armor, and you can summon it anywhere." The brothers shared a look.

"Joe, you and Sagittarus check out this footprint in all the mentioned places. I need to go question the other gods."

"If you're doing that, then show them this, or they won't trust you." Sagittarus took off a necklace and gave it to Frank, "This is a part of my costume, but a friend of mine imbued it with magical power so it glows when I get close to one of my friends. And get your portable scroll out so I can tell you where to look for the other gods, because you're going to be running all over the place."

"It's called a notebook." Frank rolled his eyes while Joe snickered.

"Just get it out."

* * *

 _ **Ta-da! Another chapter! And also, if you don't know my headcannons, my OC, Sagittarus, is a red-haired fox elin in the archer class with a purple and yellowish-gold curiass costume (not sure what it's actually called). She and Killian are in love, mostly on Killian's part, and so on. IIf you've read my other TERA stories, you would know this by now. Anyway, Read & Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Lost & Found

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

Frank pulled his armored coat closer around himself. Oh, why couldn't he have started off with one of the other gods first? But no, he had to go find Killian and Thulsa first, since they were the farthest from Velika. After that, Kaia, Zenobia, and so on. Sagittarus, being the mischievous elin she is, had only given him directions to the Divine Furnace in Lorcadia. She said that Muhrak would be able to give him the directions, whoever Muhrak was. She also said that, except for Thulsa, he would only need a coat in between places.

 _This is a frozen wasteland! How does she think I won't need my coat to visit Killian and Muhrak? Well, Muhrak works at a forge, so I understand that, but why Killian?_ Frank shook his head and continued to make his way to the furnace, which he could see easily in the distance. He managed to stay out of sight of all the undead patrolling the area, surprisingly, and easily got into the Divine Furnace. From the increasing heat, he took off his coat before continuing, soon seeing who he thought was Muhrak. An amani man infused with fire, along with his hammer/axe, was busy hammering away at something, and Frank didn't want to frighten him. Who would?

"Excuse me?" he called out, putting half of his body behind a metal wall, just in case the amani attacked.

"Yes?" the amani paused long enough to turn and face Frank.

"Are you Muhrak?" the man crossed his arms.

"Depends. Who might you be?" Frank hesitantly came closer to show him the necklace.

"I'm Frank, Sagittarus' friend. She said you'd be able to tell me where to find Thulsa and Killian." Muhrak chuckled.

"That's just like her! Anyway, yes, I'm Muhrak. If you listened to her directions, she'll have you on a wild goosechase to meet her various friends." Frank thought back to the directions Sagittarus had given him. He should have been suspicious at the wink she had made right before she started giving directions. Maybe she should also be considered a suspect...

"And interesting gloves you have. They're one of the Creation Order pairs, right?" Frank narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe."

"It's fine, I make special weapons and armor all the time. The gloves are a part of my work, actually. However, I didn't do all of it, the Mysterium also helped out."

"The Mysterium?" Sagittarus hadn't mentioned them before. Muhrak nodded.

"They're a group of sorcerers, mystics, and so on based in Allemantheia. They go all over the place and research the land, flora, and fauna there, especially the relics. However, I wouldn't suggest trusting them."

"Why?" Muhrak turned back to the forge and began to work again as he continued.

"Everyone has their own set of morals, and they're no exception. I don't agree with those morals, and lately, they've been acting a bit strange. The ones stationed in Habere have been going to get looks at the Labyrinth of Terror and the Ebon Spire, where Killian and Thulsa reside. It makes me uneasy." Frank noted to write all that down once he left.

"And where are the Labyrinth of Terror and Ebon Spire?"

"The Labyrinth is south by southeast of Habere, and has a single trail leading down to it. That's where Killian is. Ebon Spire is to the north by northwest, in the Vale of Spires. Tallest thing there, so you can't miss it, and it's where Thulsa is. However, if you're thinking of seeing them, that's going to be a bit of a pain because you'll have to fight all their minions to get to them."

"Is there any other way to see them?" Muhrak shook his head.

"No, unfortunately. That is, unless you see Allivan or Karsurus in the Labyrinth. They're Killian's most trusted advisors and know Sagittarus, so they should be able to give you a short cut to see him and his sister. By the way," Muhrak turned to face Frank again, "What's with all the questions?"

"Sagittarus wants me and my brother to help here investigate something." Well, he wasn't telling the _whole_ truth, exactly, but it wasn't a lie, either...

"If that's true, then you have Killian and Thulsa as suspects?"

"Still trying to figure that out."

"Well, this might be of some help, then." Muhrak left his place to grab two pieces of paper from a table away from the furnaces. On the two pieces were staffs of some sort. One had a spike at the end and was mostly black with red jewels embedded into a scary face; the other looked like it had scythes on each end, but one end had feathers and jewels that made it look like a head. Sikandari or Mekonari, maybe, "These are Killian's staffs. The evil looking one was his old one, but the one that has the two scythes is his new one. I've made them for him, very recently the new one. I think they might be able to help you out a bit if you do begin to suspect Killian. He never told me why he needed a new one; he was fine with the old one, after all."

"Thank you, Muhrak."

"No problem, and good luck on your investigation." the smith went back to making the item, whatever it was. As soon as he was out of the forge, Frank jotted the notes down, but on his coat, and began to look for the Labyrinth.

* * *

Joe wasn't having fun. Scratch that, he was deeply embarrassed. To get Sagittarus to help him out, he had to agree to be her model for the day. She kept on task with searching for the shoeprint, but most of the merchants and even the Dressing Room couldn't figure out what type of shoe it was. After a fruitless day in Velika, she finally got to make him into a model. Of course, Ciebel stopped by at the exact time to watch. If it wasn't for the hood covering his face, he was sure she would see his blush by now.

Sagittarus had gotten him into wearing a swimsuit, shorts only, and a hooded cape. She was taking pictures of him with an old-fashioned camera when Ciebel came in.

"Any-" her words died in her throat when she saw what was going on. After a minute of staring, she began to smile.

"Want me to call in Jelena and Fraya to join?" Sagittarus nodded.

"While you're at it, ask them to bring Elleon and Dougal along. I seriously want to know what that elf wears under his armor..." With a nod, Ciebel left.

"For not knowing her well, you seem to be good friends." Joe said for the first time since they had begun modeling.

"Well, we've gotten a bit close since the kidnapping. Besides, if you think I'm bad, you having met Fraya and Jelena yet. When it comes to modeling, we'll wear you out before the day is over!" Joe gulped. He hoped his brother was having better luck than he was.

"So, I know Dougal, but who are Fraya, Jelena, and Elleon?"

"Fraya and Elleon are high elves while Jelena is a castanic. Elleon is a great hero to Valkyon and I've worked with him before. Jelena's a wandering spy, and Fraya is the commander of Allemantheia's forces. She used to hold the Core inside her, but someone else took the job of holding it for her so she could help with the war. The Core is a powerful mana source that makes it possible for Allemantheia to survive in the desert, and Thulsa was once planning to grab it and use it to either help him enslave the world or destroy it. It was thanks to me, Fraya, Elleon, and the Mysterium that we managed to keep the Core out of his hands."

"The Mysterium?" Sagittarus nodded, then explained similar things to what Muhrak had said, except she was indifferent on the matter.

"I don't really want to get involved with them. I'm not against them, but I don't really like them, either." Joe nodded as she had him dress into a business suit, "And also, we've got a lot of love going on with them, not just between Killian and myself."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Fraya originally loved Kaidun, an amani general, but I had to kill him after Thulsa transformed him into a vicious servant. After that, Fraya was sort of lonely, so I had her meet Dougal, and now they're looking like they'll become more than friends soon enough." Sagi giggled, "As for Elleon and Jelena, I don't know how long they've know each other, but everyone knows they love each other except themselves." Joe nodded once again. They may have been Sagittarus' friends, but they were also suspects. However, there was no motive yet.

"Sagi, what do you know about the interactions between the gods?" This made the archer stop taking pictures for a second to think.

"From what Killian has told me, gods can kill each other, but strangely enough, they've all made a vow never to kidnap one another."

"And why is that?" She shrugged.

"I have no idea, but now you know why I don't think they're behind this." It was at that moment the door swung open and Ciebel entered with Fraya and Jelena dragging the boys in behind them. When Joe saw how desperate Dougal and Elleon were to get away, he suddenly wish he had never agreed to this.

"NO! PUT US DOWN!"

"WE'RE NOT GIANT DOLLS YOU CAN PLAY WITH!"

"I've got the rope!" Sagittarus came bouncing in with a large coil of rope. This was going to be a _long_ day...

* * *

After having to avoid and kill various monsters (and nearly getting killed by an angry Killian), Frank was back in Velika with the gods. They had to sneak in at night so most people wouldn't be up to see them. The group was made up of himself, Kaia, Zenobia, Thulsa, Akasha, Killian, and the child god's two servants, Karsurus and Allivan. For some reason, Killian still had the notion that Frank had done something to hurt Sagittarus to get her necklace, so Allivan and Karsurus were making sure Killian was kept away from the human. Not even the other gods could convince Killian otherwise, though it was an expected surprise for Kaia and Zenobia.

"I KNEW it would happen!" Kaia had cheered when she had heard before composing herself again. Back to the present, the only god Frank hadn't gone to see was Saleron, and he wanted to do that with Joe, since Saleron was one of the Original 12.

"Here we are. I wonder if Joe and Sagittarus got something on the-" His voice died away when they saw what was going on in his and Joe's apartment.

"C'mon, Killian, you're next!"

"Wha-?!" Sagittarus dragged the boy into the room and shoved him behind the makeshift curtains. Icaruna appeared, giggling.

"Oh, I wish I was alive so I could do this too!"

"Wait, you were dressing the boys up _without_ us?" Zenobia sounded indignant, but she, Kaia, and Akasha were smiling evilly. Allivan and Karsurus were given cameras, where they smiled at getting revenge on their master and not having to participate in the wrong end of the torture.

"GIRLS!" the men shrieked in despair and fear when they saw what the girls wanted them to wear next. Their screams were covered up by the evil laughter of the the women.

* * *

 _ **...Just imagine what they were wearing and what they were forced to wear. Also, please read & review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Lost & Found

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

"We are _never_ letting any of you do this again." Joe said. The girls only giggled, even Akasha and Kaia. After their dress-up fest (as Icaruna had dubbed it), they were now spread out on cots all around the Hardys' room, planning to stay the night.

"And I'm guessing the reason we're all together is because of you, isn't it?" Jelena said to Sagittarus, " I knew you were friends with Saleron, but what are the other gods doing here? Even the evil ones, and I thought they were dead!"

"We aren't exactly evil anymore, and we aren't dead, either." Thulsa crossed his arms.

"Then why are you still trying to revive Iannis?" Zenobia shot back, "I'd love to see him back as much as the next person, but not when he's turned evil!"

"Er..." Sagittarus was trying to think of a way out of this.

"And you two got caught up in this, huh?" Dougal sighed to the brothers, "When you're friends with two high-strung high elves, a sassy castanic, and a fiery elin, you lose your sense of proper sanity very quickly."

"NOT TRUE!" both Jelena and Sagi argued while the elves glared at him.

"Well, there _is_ a reason Sagi's gotten so buddy-buddy with us lately." Icaruna snickered.

"Ica, don't you dare!" Killian growled, a blush forming on his and Sagittarus' faces.

"C'mon, Killy! They'll learn it sooner or later! The other gods already know!"

"We even made bets on it." Akasha added as Thulsa handed her some coins, muttering about how she was 'stupidly psychic.'

"Then that means only one thing." Fraya leaned back with a smile, "You two are dating."

"Ack!" "N-no we aren't!" It was hard to deny it with a blushing face, which both Sagi and Killian had.

"Velik also had bets on Sagi getting with Killian, so now I owe her 5 gold pieces!" Kaia groaned.

"And I owe Mystel ten!" Zenobia added in despair.

"Sir, there's no use denying it if you have a guilty face." Allivan pointed out.

"When we get back to the Labyrinth, you're on blood cleaning duty." Killian said spitefully. Allivan shrugged. It wasn't as bad as some of the jobs Killian could have given him.

"And there's also something else, if you notice properly-" Karsurus was cut off when Killian gave him a vicious glare that said 'Say one more word, and I will give you a fate _worse_ than death!' He promptly quieted. Seeing as their secret was out, the child-like god moved to sit by Sagittarus, who cuddled up to him. The girls gave a chorus of 'aw's, making Killian blush harder.

"So, how long as this been going on?" Joe asked, wishing to get into the conversation.

"2 years!" Karsurus and Icaruna said in unison. Killian was too busy blushing to notice while Allivan facepalmed.

"How was it so obvious?" Frank asked curiously.

"Well," Thulsa thought back, "I think it was around the time when Killian managed to get a good look at her, which was when she went to his Labyrinth to kill him."

"He's right." Icaruna nodded, "Killian couldn't get a good look at her before, and after she supposedly 'killed' him, he went to join Akasha in hiding, but couldn't get Sagi out of his head!"

"Thulsa, Icaruna and I noticed it right away." Akasha added, "And when she noticed Thulsa's forces not backing off, even after his 'death,' Zenobia figured out that we were somehow still alive."

"It got me to thinking how she could have let them live in some way, and I then came up with the strangest thought." Zenobia said sheepishly, "When she saw Killian, Sagi might have fallen in love with him."

"Oh, you know no way in h**l was that true!" Sagittarus butted in, "It was a few months after I thought I had killed them that they made an appearance. Well, Killian, anyway."

"Master Killian couldn't wait to see her again, so he went after her while she was on one of her missions." Allivan explained, "She nearly had a heart attack and he was nearly made into an arrow pincushion."

"I _was_." Killian rubbed his lower back, "Still have the scars to prove it, too."

"As for us," Jelena gestured to the other mortal beings, "we got the same idea as Zenobia when the forces failed to stop coming."

"But if you hated Killian, Sagi, how did you get together?" Joe asked again.

"That would be because of me." Elleon spoke for the first time, "You see, it was mostly my fault that Sagi hated Killian. She hated him for other things, of course, but when Jelena, Sagi, and I entered the Labyrinth, Killian and Icaruna attacked us, leaving me nearly dead. However, I didn't hate them, especially after I became the first to figure out they were dating."

"Say what?!" Sagi and Killian blurted in surprise. Elleon chuckled.

"It was a fairly easy thing to figure out, really. During one of your visits, I noticed you seemed to be thing about something else a lot, and you continued to do so for a while. Then, one day, I noticed you left something behind. A letter anonymously addressed to you." Killian raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"You are a _horrible_ secretkeeper when it comes to love." Sagi pouted.

"It's not my fault I left that letter behind. You should be lucky it was one of the ones you hadn't signed."

"Back to your story, though." Jelena interrupted.

"The letter was a poem, and had a lot of references to lore, so I thought it might have been one of the agents of the Mysterium. Except you also managed to leave another letter, this one unsigned as well. Though not a poem, like the last one, it also had many references to lore, including one I didn't know about." Elleon turned to the god of terror, "You mentioned that wasn't the first time Sikander had become Kelsaik. In fact, you even said it was the third or fourth time, which I doubted even the Mysterium knew, so I guess it was either made-up or she was dating a god. Seeing as you were closer to her age than Thulsa, I guessed it was you."

"Why not me?" the god of death asked indignantly.

"No offense, but you look much older than Killian." Ciebel stepped in, "Even I wouldn't date you if I had the choice, and I'm a priestess!" That was a major blow to his pride, so he mumbled something about going to sleep and laid down on his cot, back to the others. They knew he wasn't going to sleep, though.

"Priestesses can't have lovers." Ciebel explained to the confused Hardys, "And the only other male god was Saleron, so if you somehow thought Sagi was in love with him, then you would have a sick mind."

"Either that or an insane one." Dougal added.

"By the way, Sagittarus," Fraya began, "You must have gathered us here for more than introducing us to your knew friends and having some explanations. What was your true reason?"

"You guys need to keep this a secret, okay? No one else can know, not even Leander." she directed the last part to Elleon, who nodded. She then began to explain what she had told the Hardys.

"...So Master Killian and the other gods are in terrible danger?" Karsurus summed up when Sagi had finished. She nodded in response.

"I interviewed you guys while I found you, and so far, the only thing that interests me is the Mysterium." Frank said, giving Joe a glance.

"Well, I don't exactly trust them myself, but I don't hate them, either." Fraya said, "And I've lived in Allemantheia all my life, where the Mysterium is located." Jelena, Dougal, and Elleon all nodded in agreement.

"And I'm guessing you're going to see Saleron tomorrow?" Elleon asked, to which the brothers nodded back.

"For now, though, we need to figure out a way to keep the gods safe. Somewhere someone can't find them." Joe said.

"If they were able to sneak into Velik's chamber and even capture Mystel, I doubt there's a place they _don't_ know." Icaruna sighed, sneaking a glance at her brother, who was thinking deeply.

"Well, there are a _few_ places..." Sagittarus stood and fiddled with her watch, walking into the bathroom.

"I wonder which places she's talking about..." Kaia said, "Though I wouldn't be surprised, with everywhere she's been."

"What do you mean?" the brunette brother asked.

"She's been all over Arborea, even into the storm-covered Northern Arun. If there's a safe place, she knows it." Zenobia told him.

"Sir, is there something wrong?" Allivan asked suddenly, "You've just been staring into space." Killian blinked and shook his head.

"It's nothing. Just someone from my past I was thinking about." All of the gods shared worried glances at this.

"Do you think they could be kidnapping the gods?" Joe asked, catching the glances.

"No, she's been dead since before the Divine War." Akasha shook her head.

"Who are you talking about?" Dougal and the other mortals were getting curious.

"Her name was Xanadu." Killian began, closing his eyes, "She was one of the 12, who were actually 13 once. She was the thirteenth, but the other 12 had mixed feelings on her. Some thought she didn't have much power, since she never displayed any, so they didn't treat her fairly. Other gods were wary of her, knowing what unknown powers could do." Icaruna laid a ghostly hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Legend goes that Zulas, the mother of many of the younger gods, including most of us, Velik, and Mystel, either disappeared or was killed during the Divine War." she said, "That's not true. What really happened is that one day, Xanadu kidnapped my brother and used her powers, which were power nullification, power amplification, and body possession. She possessed Killian and had him kill Zulas, amplifying his powers just for that purpose. She was killed after she made her statement, but it hurt everyone, especially you."

"I know." Killian said hollowly, "It didn't start the Divine War, but added to it and left me with major mental scars."

"It's haphephobia they're calling it now, right? The fear of touching or being touched?" When her brother nodded, Icaruna continued, "He was so afraid that he would cause the death to someone else close to him that he avoided touching anyone all together. And then when I was killed in the War, he brought me back and had me share his body, just so he wouldn't lose me. He also had the same intentions with Saleron when he imprisoned him."

"All of the other gods know much of it except the haphephobia part." Thulsa finally sat up from his pretend sleep and turned to the god of terror, "Why did you never tell us?"

"I didn't want to seem weak. That's why I covered up most of my body and began torturing others; it was so I wouldn't feel so awful if I killed someone again. After doing it for several centuries, it just became more of a second nature to my sister and I and earned us our titles, the gods of terror and fear."

"And your staff?" Frank spoke, "Muhrak told me that your old one worked just fine, but you had a new one made. Why?" Killian opened his eyes and took his staff from the perch on his back.

"For one thing, it's more deadly than ever. There's another reason, but I'm not saying." It was at that point Sagi came back in.

"Well, after a bit of negotiating, I've gotten some arrangements made for tomorrow." she plopped down beside Killian, giving him a hug; he gave her a grateful smile, "I've talked with Rhodos, leader of the Khirians, and he said he could take you guys in for the time being. If something happened, you guys could go to Highwatch, where they would also protect you. It'll take a few hours to get there by airship, but it should be smooth sailing."

"Thanks for your help, Sagi." Kaia tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Sagi seemed to either not notice or ignore it.

"Well, I guess we should be getting to sleep, don't you think?" Jelena gave an exaggerated yawn, and Sagittarus nodded.

* * *

Even after the lights were out, Joe couldn't sleep. Finding out about what happened to Killian... He would have been scarred for life as well if he had been in the child's place. He was about to open his eyes and get up to look through the balcony when he heard some rustling. Heart pounding, he stilled, trying to seem like he was asleep.

"...Sagi?" It was Killian's voice.

"Yeah?" Like her boyfriend, Sagi didn't sound sleepy, either.

"Are you sleepy at all?"

"No. And you told them, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but I was surprised why no one asked how we were dating if I didn't let anyone touch me."

"Could we continue this is the bathroom? I don't feel so good..." There was more shuffling as they left. As quietly as he could, Joe as close to the bathroom as he could, straining to hear.

"Easy, easy..."

"Urg..."

"How long as this been going on? Are you sick?" Killian sounded worried.

"No, it's not that. Remember how we slept together three weeks ago?"

"...I can't believe it's happening." Killian nearly squeaked, "I never thought I would get married, let alone be a father..." Joe had to cover his mouth to keep from gasping.

"Well, we tied the knot a month and two weeks ago, we've slept together since then, and we had sex. Remember, you asked me during our honeymoon if we would try for a child or adopt one, and I agreed to trying."

"I just can't believe this is happening so quickly."

"I remember a rhyme I heard as a child about that. ' _First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in the baby carriage._ '"

"We're not getting a baby carriage. And when did you test for pregnancy?"

"A week ago. I didn't want to tell you until two weeks after, as a surprise, but all of this is speeding things up..."

"But with what's going on, you shouldn't be adventuring and running around. We don't need to miscarriage our first and possibly only child."

"You think I'm irresponsible?!" Sagi hissed.

"I don't, I'm just worried. Pregnancy can also sometimes damage the mother, you know. And how long does it take for an elin to go through pregnancy, anyway?"

"Even if we're near-immortals, we have short pregnancy periods. I'd say...about 6 to 5 months."

" _What_?! That soon?!"

"It's longer than you think."

"I'm going to be a father sooner than I thought..."

"Hey, don't faint on me now! If you do, do it on your cot! I'm not dragging you back to it!" They continued to talk as Joe crept back to his own cot, a bit embarrassed at hearing something he probably shouldn't have heard. But now he knew a few more things: One, Killian and Sagi were married and going to have a child soon. Two, the others probably didn't know. Three, Killian may have had a new staff made to impress Sagi, but now that they were having a child, he could pass on either staff, so that solved the extra staff problem.

Joe gathered that, so far, it seemed very unlikely that Killian or Icaruna would be able to kidnap the gods. Same with the other gods, so that left them with two other suspects: the Mysterium and Muhrak. There was also Sagi and her friends, but his gut didn't think they were in on the kidnappings. The blond rubbed his forehead; there was a _lot_ he needed to discuss with Frank tomorrow...

* * *

 _ **HEADCANONS GALORE! No, seriously, I have several headcanons in here. The first is Sagittarus and Killian falling in love.**_

 _ **The second is Karsurus replacing Killian's head jester and Allivan being his head shaman. Allivan is either a Sikandari or Mekonari, but I'm not sure which.**_

 _ **Third, Killian and Sagi having a kid named Karson, who is about 10 years older than the other next generation kids I've got in mind for the other characters (i.e. Fraya and Dougal, Elleon and Jelena).**_

 _ **Fourth, my thoughts are there were actually 13 originals instead of 12, and this tells you how that went... It's also mention in another TERA story of mine, called**_ **Why Me?**

 _ **Fifth, another idea is that Arborea are the continents of Shara and Arun, but the rest of the world outside of that is called Tera.**_

 _ **All in all, I hope you like this chapter, because the next one will have more action and the appearance of the god of prions and father of dragons, Saleron! So, READ & REVIEW!**_


	5. AN

**ATTENTION, REVIEWERS, GUESTS, READERS, FAVORITERS, AND FOLLOWERS! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **Well, not really, but I needed to get your attention somehow, right? Anyway, I have a challenge for all of you! A while back, I found a picture on DeviantArt by 1sthi1357 made of Dino TK, from my story, _Of Dinos and Digimon_. Last night, when I was looking at it again, it gave me an idea!**

 **I am not a drawing person. I trace, but don't draw. Which is why I want to ask you guys if you could draw for me! Well, not for me, but from my stories.**

 **This is what I mean: you draw things from my stories and post them on DeviantArt, I'll mention them in the story they're from. There is no cost or prize, except maybe a Llama and my eternal happiness!**

 **Here are the rules:**

 **1\. You _MUST_ include my name in the description so I can find it and the name of the story it's from.**

 **2\. It doesn't have to be a good picture, it can be whatever. I want to see what you all can come up with!**

 **3\. You can make multiple works of art, not just one piece.**

 **4\. They can either be character designs, scenes (or comics) from the story, or title pictures.**

 **Now that that's done with, I hope you guys take on the challenge! See you!**


End file.
